


with you, always with you

by Kiiesaa



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, hardly.. but the feeling is there lol, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: Nothing gets pass Hongseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thirsty for some Wooyu cause I love Adachi and the way he looks at Wooseok lately is making me melt. TT I didn't have a clear plan for this at first but writing it was fun. XD Here's a Wooyu fic nobody asked for. Enjoy!

Hongseok was often praised for his observation skills— he was a keen spectator. Those barely noticeable details, those subtle changes; they never get pass him. So he was certain to an extent that no one else had detected anything besides himself— not even Jinho and Hwitaek.

It was almost coincidental, hardly palpable; but he saw it nonetheless.

They were having dinner at the other dorm; it had turned into a routine of theirs to do occasionally. But as soon as their second mini album was released, they’ve been busy to a point that they don’t have enough time anymore, their schedules became hectic. Luckily, a performance of theirs was cancelled at the last minute, allowing them to get a day off of work. Hyojong took it as an opportunity and demanded that they have dinner together and Hwitaek, being totally whipped for the main rapper, agreed.

All 10 guys miraculously managed to squeeze themselves on the living room floor— their dorm wasn’t deemed spacious and given their physiques, it was a struggle— infront laid the food Hongseok prepared, with Jinho’s help, of course. For Hongmom, taking care of the other members had never been a chore, it was more than just a responsibility; it was something he’d been doing freely, neither forced nor fake. Taking part in Mix and Match had its advantages; he had acquired the trait along the journey, being one of the oldest in the bunch. He was thankful that he’d been able to part with his old friends with something else other than the agonizing feeling of failure, disappointment and self-loathe when he was eliminated. But Hongseok was over it, he had moved on— everyone had.

So after prohibiting the leader and Hyojong to enter the kitchen as he and the eldest cooked— ‘cause everything would magically get caught into flames if those two were within the vicinity— and when everything was done, dinner was served. It was rowdy and loud, Hyojong hogged all the curry to himself much to Shinwon’s displeasure, the visual nagging for the lack of decorum. Luckily, Changgu managed to stop them before it escalated into an ugly wrestling session— not that it was anything serious though. Hongseok chuckled lowly at the display, he wasn’t going to complain, he liked it when the other kids were this noisy, it made him feel like as if he belonged, he felt at home with the others and the thought itself was reassuring. Taking another risk at achieving his dream was one of those decisions he knew he will never regret, especially coming to Cube. Seeing his band mates acting like a bunch of kids, laughing to their hearts’ content, he knew everything will be alright, that everything was worth it.

Across from where he sat, while the other boys were all equally distracted, he wasn’t certain if his eyes were playing tricks on him or it was a spur of the moment, but he saw them— Wooseok and Yuto, they were acting strange.

Hongseok was never a busy body— he disliked prying on others for he had a firm resolve that everyone should be honored with privacy and alike but the maknaes were very difficult to ignore. Wooseok was engaged in a conversation with Hyunggu who was to his right while the Japanese male was on his left. Yuto was silent, as usual; hadn’t said a word as he quietly consumed his meal, his metal chopsticks clank onto the ceramic bowl with every dip. It wasn’t a flash of movement that caught Hongseok’s eye, rather, it was the way the younger’s dark orbs flicker with something close to silent rage or melancholy, the way he bit his lower lip unconsciously as his peripheral vision caught sight of his best friend conversing with their main dancer. Otherwise, Hongseok might have just sat there, talked to Jinho for a bit and never suspected a thing.

It was unusual, the way Yuto was acting. He seemed displeased, his brows furrowed feebly, forehead snarled in tight knots, and it took a whole lot of Hongseok’s observation skills to decipher that it wasn’t just his usual deadpan demeanor, him brushing them off; but it was something different, something more serious. He seemed agitated that it was weird, like he didn’t want to be where he was. Hongseok found the whole scenario absurd, Yuto and Wooseok had been best friends ever since they first met the day the older of the two arrived at Korea. They were practically inseparable at some point; they were so close to each other it was ridiculous. So Hongseok had shrugged the thought off. It was impossible.

The latter was the mom of the group and loved everyone like they were his kids even though some were older than him but he had to admit, they were too much to handle sometimes—even Yuto. He was distant, unreadable and timid. Wooseok was the opposite; he was loud, funny and entirely obnoxious— everyone loved him. How those two became close regardless of their evident dissimilarities was beyond him.

It would be nice if Yuto was less self-conscious and more open to them though, Hongseok thought as the Japanese male laid his chopsticks down, he had finished his meal— he eats less nowadays. Honestly speaking, Hongseok felt worry wash over him just by watching. What is it with the Japanese rapper and why is he so guarded most of the time? The older was about to break the ice and talk to the younger, to ask him what was wrong, to help with whatever problems he might he facing but Wooseok was quick to catch Yuto’s attention before he could. The maknae turned to Yuto, said something in a hushed voice that no one other than them could hear, the maknae’s mouth just one breath away from his ear.

Wooseok was so near that the older swore he saw Yuto fidget a bit, his cheeks flushed slightly at the close proximity. Hongseok almost spat the drink he had been drinking when he saw Wooseok pulled back and then looked at Yuto with a lopsided grin tugging on his lips, his gaze heavy, eyes luminous, so loaded with emotions that even Hongseok couldn’t probably have misread it.

Hongseok’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Never in a million years had he thought of this ever happening. Yuto? Wooseok?

Sure, they were close and all that, but to this degree? Hongseok didn’t have a clue.

Yuto’s eyes had gone wide and round, staring agape at the younger who confidently took the elder’s hand that was on his lap suddenly. No one said anything; no one questioned what the maknae had done even though a few spared them a glance. They were all used to being touchy with each other that a casual hand holding was normal to them, it looked like an innocent gesture of some sort. But this was different, very different. Yuto wasn’t moving at all; body visually stiff and his mouth had slightly fallen open when the younger’s hand was on top of his. He looked like he was panting a bit, and Hongsek knew the other was silently freaking out, flustered. He blinked once, twice and thrice, but he was still a mess; he appeared to be in a daze, confused yet secretly thrilled at the contact.

Wooseok looked like he was doing little better. He was smiling before he dropped his gaze back to his bowl, staring at it so hard Honsgeok half-expected it to burn up in flames as he continued munching down on the food.

Yuto’s eyes never left Wooseok’s, it lingered for a few minutes more. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something— anything, but no words rolled off his tongue and Hongseok knew that the younger was struggling to string together a coherent statement. The older wanted to intervene, to help the rapper out but Hwitaek suddenly bursted out laughing, shocking the entire group. Yuto retrieved his hand after, almost hurried, it made Wooseok frown but paid it no mind and went back to eating, turned his head and looked away. The Japanese male brought his hand to cover his mouth, cleared his throat quite loudly, trying to look cool and unfazed, but the visible color blooming in his cheeks gave him away. He was tanned, so the evident shade of crimson red on his face was obvious. It took everything Hongseok had in him not to laugh. Wooseok was just relaxed, unaffected, unlike Yuto was.

Dinner passed like the way it should have been— the room fell into a relaxed conversation as they fed themselves; Hyojong throwing indecent jokes here and there Changgu making side comments, and Shinwon throwing the main rapper insults which everyone chuckled at. They seemed to be enjoying but Hongseok wasn’t listening. He had his eyes glued to the maknaes in front of him, waiting to see what would happen next.

Except nothing did. Yuto stayed silent and Wooseok was eating without much of a fuss. There was a strange energy between them though, like something was going on; something was going to happen. Or maybe Honseok was just projecting his own hopes onto the pair – he certainly felt like something significant was bound to take place. And with a heavy sense of anticipation, he wanted to witness it. He didn’t want to bat an eye because if maybe he did, then he’ll miss it.

When Hyunggu brought a topic to talk about, the two maknae enthusiastically joined in, seeming more at ease as the evening wore on. They didn’t touch each other again, not even an accidental brushing of hands since they sat beside each other. They didn’t look at each other much either, but Hongseok wasn’t definite if that was normal or not. He couldn’t seem to remember anything about how they generally were together. He’d never really spent any time analyzing them before; he’d never had any reason to.

They finished their meals and Yanan suggested that they watch a movie after Changgu cleared the floor and put the dishes in the sink. All agreed and Hyojong rampaged into his vast collection of American horror movies excitedly, much to Yuto’s displeasure.

They were sprawled on the couch a few minutes later; the older ones on the couch, the younger ones on the floor. Hongseok sat at the farthest portion of the sofa, at his feet were the maknaes. The movie had already started but the older wasn’t paying attention, his focus landed on something else.

Despite his passive nature, Yuto was easily scared. He hated horror movies the most, to the point that he couldn’t sleep soundly at night if he watched them. The rapper was somewhat trembling when the vulgar scream of the victim in the screen echoed through the room. Hongseok swore he even felt Jinho flinched besides him at the sound. At the sudden jerk of his body, Wooseok who was besides the Japanese male reached for the older by the arm, out of instinct, tugged him close. Yuto was confused at first when the younger initiated the contact, not understanding what the maknae wanted. The youngest drew him in and all of a sudden, Yuto was trapped, his body pulled back, weight shifting to the side. Wooseok was behind him and he was enveloped in a hug, hands loosely wrapped around his chest.

Shocked at the sudden change of position, the Japanese male gradually stiffened; he was like a deer caught on head lights, his senses were on high alert and he panicked momentarily. But Wooseok was warm, and it provided him with comfort somehow. He caught a whiff of the younger’s scent when he heaved a breath. He smelled good— masculine, clean musk but still a tad sweet. Yuto relaxed, the maknae’s fragrance lulled him and felt calm all of sudden. Hongseok mentally counted to three before he saw Yuto hunched in shoulders, leaned back into the younger’s lean chest, scrabbling to keep his eyes fixated on the screen in front. Hongseok found the display cute, adorable even.

Yuto still had his hand on his thigh, they were clenching his acid washed jeans— in futile efforts to steady his rapidly beating heart— and Wooseok’s was moving closer, his fingers inching towards the other’s. It seemed to take forever; it was excruciating-ly languid. Wooseok was moving so slowly, so carefully and every now and then he’d stop, his hand hanging hesitantly in the air, fingers curling and uncurling in doubt. Eventually, the maknae closed the distance between them and he hooked Yuto’s fingers with his own.

It seemed like a small gesture but Hongseok knew it wasn’t. He knew as much even he saw the way Yuto jumped and then went very still again, color rushing up in his cheeks. And Hongseok wasn’t fooled by Wooseok nonchalantly bobbing his head to keep himself distracted somehow. Not when there was color in Wooseok’s face as well when his chin rested on the elder’s shoulder blade, nuzzling onto Yuto’s sweater.

A long moment passed and Hongseok held his breath without realizing it, watching, and waiting. Then, after all the torment, Wooseok reached for the elder’s fingers and linked them, intertwined them completely. Yuto looked like he’d forgotten how to breathe.

 

 “What were you staring at the whole night?” Jinho asked when they were doing the dishes, the movie ended awhile ago and Hwitaek ordered the kids to head off to bed. The two volunteered to wash the dishes so they stayed behind. “You seemed distracted,” the elder’s voice oozed with curiosity, hands busy as he dried plates with a cloth, turned to the younger standing beside him.

Hongseok hummed thoughtfully, rinsed the last dish before he handed it to the eldest.

The imagery of enlaced fingers flooded his mind, the corner of his lips curled up, breaking into a grin at the thought. Even though he was just watching from the side lines, he felt over enjoyed with the progress the two had. It looked awkward, the way their fingers were knotted together. They seemed uncomfortable but they didn’t let go. Wooseok just went on and turned his attention back to the television, grip tightened around the older to keep him in place, to lock him in his hold for eternity. And as for Yuto, well, there was no confounding the look of discreet ecstasy on his face when he squeezed the younger’s hand back, making a silent proclamation between them that nobody else would understand.

_To be young and inlove._

“It was nothing. Just something interesting,” he answered with a wide smile that confused the eldest.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN I JUST SAY I'M PROUD OF ALL THE PH PENTAFAMS WHO WENT TO WATCH THE BOYS PERFORM LAST NIGHT. THE LOOK OF JOY IN THEIR FACES WAS PRICELESS! OUR NUMBER WAS INSANE AND SERIOUSLY, EVEN I WAS OVERWHELMED. IF THE RUMORS ARE TRUE THAT THEY'RE COMING BACK IN THE PH AT APRIL, THEN WE'RE BLESSED. TT THANK YOU GUYS! (been wanting to say this since last night lol)
> 
> So anw, idk what this is. XD Comments are appreciated. Keep supporting Pentagon and let's make a ton of lovely memories in 2017. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
